


Otayuri AU

by Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Kidnapping, Knife Violence, M/M, Sex, Violence, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend/pseuds/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend
Summary: In this chapter, Otabek and Yuri finally get to spend time together, after about a year of texting and FaceTime chats. Here, you will notice Yuri is a bit...well, feminine. This is how I see him in this story. Otabek is more masculine, and I’ve described him as more of a rocker, and kind of a bad boy. You will also notice Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki’s relationship has softened some. More like a father/son relationship. Of course Yuri still thinks Victor is an idiot. The dialogue between them...well I think is funny. There is a bit of smut...however...my next chapter will be pretty smutty. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Reconnected**

Yuri Plisetsky was an eighteen year old, five foot four blond athletic figure skater from Russia. He won the Grand Prix Finals, and had broken his mentor’s record. During the GPFs, he had befriended a twenty year old skater from Khazakstan. His name was Otabek Altin, he was five foot six dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

Yuri was very slender, he always worked on his flexibility. Otabek, on the other hand, was very masculine. He mainly lifted weights. Yuri became friends with Bek, this is what he called Otabek, after he had saved him from a group of fans. Otabek showed up on his Harley, wearing a black tank, with tattoos on his arms. The two spent that afternoon hanging out. 

Yuri had soft blond hair, and striking emerald green eyes. Bek had confessed to him that it was his eyes that caught his attention. 

The dark haired young man recently confessed to Yuri that his mother was driving him crazy, so he had been looking for his own place. The blond was currently texting Bek about this particular subject.

_You might be able to find a place here in St. Petersburg. We could hang out more often._

_Let me think about it._

One day, Yuri had been practicing all day. He had been working tirelessly on his routine. He needed to defend his title, and remain the top skater in the world. Yakov, his coach, saw that the blond skater was looking tired.

”Yura!...take a break!..”

The coach called out, using his nickname.

”Fine...”

Yuri skated over to the bench, to take a break. He got his phone out to check social media. The blond felt a pair of eyes on him, looked up, and saw his friend Bek. Bek smiled, as Yuri’s face blushed a slight pink. The young skater wanted to jump in his arms, he was so excited to see him, but stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if Bek would want to hug him. Instead, the dark haired young man nodded to the blond. 

“Good to see you, Bek!”

Yuri silently cursed himself for sounding overly excited to see him. Bek looked in the blond’s emerald eyes, smirking. Then said nonchalantly....

“Yeah, you too.”

One thing he always did that set Yuri’s skin on fire, and butterflies in his stomach....was stare deep into his eyes. Which is what he was doing now. Yuri’s breath hitched, then he mentally shook his head. He sat down on the bench, Bek sitting next to him. After a minute or so, Yuri spoke...

”So...what brings you to St. Petersburg?”

Bek stared at Yuri for a second longer. 

_More butterflies!_

“I finally moved away from my mom. I have my own place now....but mostly what brings me here....is you.”

Bek said that last word as if he were caressing it. His voice could sound so masculine, except when he regarded Yuri....it would sound so gentle and intoxicating. A pink blush played across Yuri’s cheeks. The blond then whispered....

”Me?”

”Yes, I like hanging with you.”

Bek gently nudged his arm. The blond was briefly lost in Bek’s eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bek felt the same way.

_Does his heart flutter like mine when we’re close?_

When Yuri didn’t say anything else, Bek look towards the ice, and watched Victor and Yuuri skating together. Victor was Yuri’s mentor, a tall silver haired man in his mid-twenties with blue eyes. Yuuri, Victor’s fiancé, was a Japanese skater. Yuuri was also in his mid-twenties, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Bek nodded towards the two men on the ice. 

“Oh, man. I bet those two are driving you crazy...”

Bek’s heart fluttered as he looked into those emerald eyes. The blond blinked, then said....

”Yeah, those two asshats eyefuck each other every chance they get.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, when he saw the two men softly kiss each other. Bek laughed gently, as he pulled his phone out. He texted Yuri his address. 

“Here, you should come by tomorrow.”

He figured since tomorrow was Saturday, maybe he could hang out. Yuri checked his phone...

”Oh yeah, that’s not far from my apartment.”

”Cool.”

”Do you still have your motorcycle?”

”Yeah...you wanna go for a ride tomorrow?”

”Yeah...that sounds awesome.”

Bek then stood, nudging Yuri’s arm.

”Cool I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

”Oh! You’re leaving?”

”Yeah, I’m meeting some friends, we’re putting a band together. It was good to see you, Yuri...I look forward to tomorrow.”

”You too, Bek.”

The blond ice skater waved to his friend as he watched him leave. He may have stared at Otabek’s ass a little longer than he realized.

_Damn, that’s a nice ass_

_Wait...what?_

Yuri got back on the ice, and continued practicing. Thoughts of Bek, and spending time with him, floated around in his head. 

_Tomorrow...._


	2. More Than Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Otabek and Yuri finally get to spend time together, after about a year of texting and FaceTime chats. Here, you will notice Yuri is a bit...well, feminine. This is how I see him in this story. Otabek is more masculine, and I’ve described him as more of a rocker, and kind of a bad boy. You will also notice Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki’s relationship has softened some. More like a father/son relationship. Of course Yuri still thinks Victor is an idiot. The dialogue between them...well I think is funny. There is a bit of smut...however...my next chapter will be pretty smutty. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💕

Finally, it was Saturday! Yuri’s apartment was in the same building as Victor and Yuuri’s. In fact, his was a floor above theirs. Victor and Yuuri’s on the seventh floor, Yuri’s on the eighth.

Yuri sat up in bed, his cat Potya, nestled next to him. She looked over at him and yawned.

”Good morning, my sweet Potya.”

He got out of bed, Potya hopped down and followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed the cat food from the pantry, and poured some in her bowl. As he did this, she encircled his legs, purring loudly. He then set the bowl down, she began eating immediately. Yuri gave her head a gentle scratch.

”There you go! My beautiful Potya!”

The blond then made his way back to his bedroom. He walked into his closet to pick out an outfit. He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black polo shirt.....instead of the classic polo player, this shirt sported a white tiger. It looked as though it was rearing back to swipe at something.

After showering, he dressed. He then looked in the full length mirror. His shirt was not a full length one, and his pants were the low rise kind. So if he raised his arms, you could see his chiseled abs and lower back. Potya meowed in approval. Yuri looked over, and smiled...

”Yeah...I think so too.”

Just then, his phone chirped. It was Victor. Probably another one of his _‘slumber parties’._ Yuri read the text...

_Breakfast slumber party!_

Yuri rolled his eyes, and texted back...

_Only if there are pancakes!_

_Yes!_

Yuri finished getting ready. He combed his hair, then rubbed a bit of cocoa butter on his arms. He liked the feel of it, and it smelled nice. He double checked himself in the mirror, said goodbye to Potya, then headed out. After locking the door to his apartment, he walked to the elevator. After it dinged, the doors opened. He walked in, pushing the button with the number 7 on it, and waited. The doors opened, and he walked to Victor’s apartment. He rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal the jet black haired Japanese. 

“Yuri!...come in!”

”Hey.”

He walked past Yuuri, nudging his shoulder. The smell of pancakes, and chai tea, wafted throughout the apartment. Victor was standing at the stove top, flipping a pancake. He turned, and waved to Yuri.

”Good morning, Yurio!”

”Damnit!, I told you...stop calling me by that stupid name!”

Yuri said...with a scowl.

Yuuri gently reminded Victor they would stop calling him that. The silver haired man looked at his fiancé.

”Oh right! I promised to do that...didn’t I?”

Yuri went to the kitchen table, and sat down. 

“Hey Victor, you’d better make me some chocolate chip pancakes!”

Yuri demanded. Yuuri walked over, and set a cup of tea in front of him. The blond looked up at him. The Japanese man was very good at getting him to behave without saying a word. Yuri sighed then said...

”Please Victor, may I have chocolate chip pancakes?”

Yuuri smiled brightly. Victor then said...

”Of course, Yurio..Ah...I mean Yuri!”

Victor set plates of pancakes on the table. Yuri had chocolate chip, the other two had strawberries and cream on top of theirs. The silver haired Russian fed his fiancé a strawberry, but got cream on the side of his mouth. He held his chin and licked it off, as Yuuri blushed and giggled. 

Yuri rolled his eyes...

”I hate it when you do that...”

Victor licked some cream off his fingers, then said...

”Sorry..”

The three men ate their pancakes, and sipped tea in silence for a few minutes. The balcony door was open, and the inside of the apartment was soon filled the cool morning air.

Yuuri looked at the blond young man..

”Are you wearing cologne?”

”Yeah...so what?”

Victor beamed...

”Oh my god!...you have a date!”

Yuri slammed his fist on the table, looking irritated...

”No, I don’t asshat!”

Yuuri put his hand on his fiancé’s arm, and Victor dropped the subject. The tall Russian stood, and began clearing the table. The Japanese man looked at Yuri with kind, gentle eyes. The blond sighed...Yuuri patted his arm, whispering...

”Is it Otabek?”

Yuri looked at Victor, his back was turned, he was washing dishes and humming. He looked back at the Japanese man and nodded. Yuuri smiled briefly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. Yuri shook his head, and stood up.

”Hey Victor...I’ll sweep the floor...ok?”

Victor turned..

”That would be great! Thanks!”

Yuuri walked over to Victor, and said...

“Let me wash those, you clear the countertops.”

The tall Russian stepped aside, and let him wash. He was clearing the countertops, when he heard Yuuri singing something in Japanese. Victor leaned over, kissing his cheek. He grabbed his ass whispering...

”I love when you speak Japanese...my little Katsudon...”

Yuuri blushed, nudging his hip into Victor. The blond stopped sweeping, and dropped the broom...

”That’s it...knock it off you two!”

Both Victor and Yuuri giggled. Just then, all three men heard voices outside. Victor ran to the balcony. He saw their fans below. They were holding signs. Some read.. _I Love You Victor._ Others read... _Yuri’s Angels_ and a group of young girls were all wearing Yuri Plisetsky shirts and waving. Victor waved back...

”Hello everyone! Is it Saturday already! We’ll be right down!”

For one hour, one Saturday a month, the three men agreed to sign autographs and take pictures with their fans. Yuri hated it, but was trying his best. Of course, there were those times when he simply didn’t want to deal with all the screaming girls...like today.

”No, damnit! I have plans!”

Victor looked over at the scowling blond...

“Yuri....you will make time for them...they’ve waited all morning!”

Victor and Yuuri ran to the bedroom to get changed, both were giggling. After what seemed like decades, they finally came out of the bedroom. Yuri threw his hands in the air...exasperated.

”It’s about damn time!”

Victor pulled his fiancé in for a kiss and hug. The Japanese man playfully pushed him away, as they both giggled. Victor then looked at the blond...

”Sorry, Yuri...we were washing each other’s....”

Yuri put a hand up, rolling his eyes...

”I don’t care...Let’s get this over with...so I can go see Otabek.”

The three men made their way downstairs, and greeted their fans. Victor was obviously the best at it. He swung his hair as he winked. A group of girls giggled, and screamed. Yuuri was close to his fiancé, and he just waved nervously. He was still trying to overcome his severe shyness. 

Yuri walked straight to the group of girls...who were obviously ‘ _Yuri’s Angels’._ He waved at them, as the young girls all screamed...some even cried.

”Hey, Angels, how are you?”

”Yuri!!!! I love you so much!!”

All three posed for pictures, and signed autographs. The large group of girls....and some young men...were respectful, albeit a bit love struck. 

Afterwards, the crowd died down, and the men went back upstairs. Yuri, however, saying his goodbyes to Victor and his fiancé. He was finally on his way to Bek’s house. 

The ride over was relaxing. The Uber driver picked him up in an older model LR4, but the interior still looked immaculate. Yuri laid his head back, and relaxed. After about about ten minutes, he realized they were close. He had never been to this part of town. The homes were nice. They were nestled on small lots, but had manicured lawns. Some of the landscaping was still being put in place. The Uber driver stopped in front of a house with red brick, and light colored stone work. Yuri thanked him, and got out. 

There was no car in the driveway. Which would make sense...Bek rode a Harley. He had texted him earlier...

_My neighbor wanted to jam, so the door will be unlocked._

Yuri knew Bek played the guitar, so maybe that’s what he was referring to. As he made his way up the driveway to the front door, he could hear drums and a guitar. The music sounded familiar.....Metallica maybe. He opened the door, and could hear the music more clearly.

The house was immaculate, well furnished, and professionally decorated. It appeared Bek had a thing for dragons, and music memorabilia. He turned the corner, and saw a hall with several doors. One of which was open, and he could hear music coming from this room. 

He walked through the doorway, and saw Bek on his guitar. He was holding it the same way rockers do, with the body directly in front of his crotch....holding the neck with one hand. The dark haired man was wearing a black tank top that came down to his belly button, and low rise jeans. His lower abs and lower back were exposed. Yuri could see most of his tattoos, and a line of hair that went down from his belly button to just underneath his jeans. The blond thought this made him look very erotic and mesmerizing.

Bek was currently looking down while playing, so he didn’t see him come in. The guy on the drums must’ve been Ivan, Bek’s neighbor. He was good...not as good as Lars Ulrich, though. Ivan looked up, and stopped drumming. Otabek looked at him...then at Yuri. He nodded at the blond.

”Hey Yuri.”

Bek was still holding the guitar...Yuri couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him...He then nodded at Bek. Ivan set the drumsticks down, and stood.

”Holy shit! You’re Yuri Plisetsky!”

The blond glanced at Ivan, then nodded. Then Bek spoke up...

”Oh yeah...Yuri...Ivan....Ivan....Yuri.”

Otabek introduced both men. Ivan was slightly taller than Bek. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. 

“Otabek...you said your friend’s name was Yuri...I didn’t think it was Yuri Fucking Plisetsky!”

Ivan stepped away from the drums, to stand next to the blond. He asked if he could shake his hand. Yuri offered his hand to Ivan. He then looked at Bek, who was putting the guitar back on the stand, then walked over to stand close to the blond. 

Ivan was so excited to meet Yuri, he grabbed him, and hugged him tightly. The hug was so sudden and intense that it took Yuri by surprise, making him inhale sharply and a small yelp escaped his lips. Bek stepped in...

”Easy man....be careful.”

He pulled Ivan away, gently placing his hand on Yuri’s stomach. He could feel Bek’s hand graze against his skin, the blond did his best not to bite his lip. Ivan raised both hands, apologizing.

”I’m sorry, I hope you’re ok...I’m just a huge fan!”

Yuri held up a hand..

”I'm ok, don’t worry.”

Ivan then nodded at Bek.

”I gotta go man, see ya later...Yuri, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

Bek shook Ivan’s hand...

”Later, man.”

Ivan left, leaving the two men alone. Bek looked at Yuri. 

“I’ve got a place I want to take you, but first, let me shower. I got kinda sweaty.”

”Ok.”

Bek headed for the bathroom...which was situated between the two bedrooms. While he was in the shower, Yuri wandered into his room. There were no pictures, but a lot of band posters that had been professionally framed. These posters included Metallica, Guns -N- Roses, Pink Floyd and many others. His room was very clean, and tidy. It smelled of fresh linen. Yuri took his time looking at the posters. They were hung very carefully.

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Bek walked in. His hair was wet, and all he was wearing was a towel. It didn’t look like a big towel...or perhaps it was that Bek’s muscles dwarfed the towel. Either way, it covered his crotch, but barely. Yuri then realized he could see more tattoos than before. Most looked like those tribal tattoos you always see. 

Bek grabbed some clothes, then stood in front of the blond. Yuri could smell the shampoo he’d used. Some kind of earthy, herbal scent. He could also feel heat emanating from his body. Yuri did his best to control his breathing, but he was standing so close! Yuri imagined Bek dropping the towel, carrying him to the bed, and having his way with him. He bit his lip slightly, cutting off a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

When he spoke...Yuri snapped back to reality. 

“When I’m dressed, I have something for you.”

”Ok.”

Bek turned, heading for the bathroom to get dressed. Before closing the door, he removed the towel...revealing his perfect ass. Yuri blushed, and immediately turned around.

_Fuck me...that’s a nice ass!..._

He saw a bookcase on the other side of the room, and decided to check it out. It was obvious Bek was a huge nerd for J.R. Tolkien. He owned all his books. Yuri didn’t realize Bek was into so many things. He had seen one of the Lord of the Rings movies...but never read the books. 

Just then, Bek walked out of the bathroom. Yuri turned and saw he was now wearing a slim fitted black shirt, that looked to be one size too small around his arms. The shirt stopped just below his belly button. He also wore low rise blue jeans that showed off his lower abs. 

Bek walked to where he was standing.

”Sorry I missed your birthday.”

”It’s ok.”

Bek reached for something next to his arm. Yuri moved slightly. The dark haired man pulled a wrapped gift from the bookshelf. He then handed it to Yuri.

”Here...this is for you.”

He held the gift...smiling.

”Thanks.”

Yuri sat at the desk, opening the gift. It was a leather jacket with a tiger on the back. His eyes widened, when he saw the tiger. 

“Bek....this is...amazing!....thank you!”

Bek grabbed the box, setting it aside. He then draped the jacket over the desk chair. He then gently held Yuri by the waist..standing him up.

“Here, try it on.”

The blond young man could feel Bek’s hands on his waist, he had a firm yet gentle grip. Yuri stood up...looking him in the eyes. Bek smiled as he removed his sweater. He saw the small white tiger on Yuri’s shirt...

”Nice.”

He grabbed the jacket, and placed it on the young man in front of him. Bek then began zipping it up, as he locked eyes with Yuri. The blond found this to be very sensual, and did his best to control his breathing. Bek saw the look on his face...and smirked...

”Watcha think, Yuri?

He looked down at the jacket, the fit was perfect. It came down to his waist, and he could see his tight ass in the mirror. Yuri saw Bek’s eyes were also trained on his ass...the dark haired young man rubbed the back of his neck nervously...

”Um...yeah...ahem...that looks great on you.”

Now it was Yuri’s turn to smirk. He thought Bek’s nervousness was cute. The two men gazed at one another for a heartbeat longer. Until Bek broke the silence.

”Now you have your own jacket for when you ride me...with me...sorry.”

He raked his fingers through his dark hair nervously. Yuri softly touched his bicep.

”It’s ok...I’d like that.”

Bek wore a confused look. 

_Does he mean the ride....or....the ride...?_

Yuri suddenly felt playful, he tugged the hem of Bek’s shirt gently...noticeably biting his lip. Bek suddenly leaned close, as Yuri’s breath hitched.

_Oh my god...this is it! He’s gonna kiss me!_

Bek then grabbed the empty box, while gently holding Yuri’s waist with the other hand. 

“Let me take care of this, then we can go.”

Bek left the room, as Yuri stood there....trying to calm himself..

_Damnit!_

Bek returned, regarding Yuri..

”Ready?...let’s go.”

Yuri followed him towards the garage door. Bek grabbed his leather jacket, keys, and walked out. He punched the large square button on the wall, making the large garage door slide up. Yuri got a good look at the inside. Along one side were plastic bins with labels on them. In the center, of course was his Harley. 

Bek sat on the motorcycle, reached his hand out, and Yuri grabbed his forearm climbing on. He then reached around behind him, brushing Yuri’s leg, and pulled something out of the saddle bag. It was a helmet, with Bengal Tiger trim.

”Cool...thanks.”

”You’re welcome.”

Bek grabbed his helmet, which was hanging on the handle bars. He put it on, fastening the strap. 

“I found a park nearby with fountains and shit...might be cool to check out.”

”Mkay.”

Bek started the motorcycle, headed out, and used a remote to close the garage door. He put the Harley in gear, and drove down the street and out of the neighborhood. Yuri grabbed his waist, scooting forward a bit. He could feel Bek’s skin under his fingers. Yuri slowly, yet gently caressed his skin. He could feel Bek shiver slightly under his touch, Yuri smiled briefly.

The ride to the park was nice, albeit a bit cool. Yuri shivered, as he wrapped his arms around Bek’s waist leaning closer. He felt Bek lean back, but just a bit. After thirty minutes of riding they arrived. The park was massive. There were a few families, walking with children and dogs. There were even a few people playing frisbee. They parked, Bek hopped off...helping Yuri down.

They walked over to a fountain that was shooting water high up, then suddenly dropping. Children were playing nearby...laughing when the water would ‘disappear’. Bek watched the children, and laughed slightly. Yuri was learning so much about him today. He beckoned for Yuri to follow him.

They rounded a grouping of trees, revealing a large rock formation. It was about ten, maybe fifteen feet high. You could climb up one side, or walk up the other...depending on how much of a challenge you wanted. Yuri immediately went to the more challenging side. He noticed Bek was already climbing. Yuri used to visit the rock climbing gym when he was younger, so he knew he could do this. 

He climbed faster than Bek. By the time he made it to the top, he noticed Bek was three fourths of the way up. When Bek made it to the top, the blond was smiling at him. Bek walked over to him, placing his hands on his waist under his shirt. Yuri felt breathless as they stared at each other. Yuri placed his hands on his biceps, slowly sliding up to his shoulders. Bek then gently lifted him up off the ground, then lowered him just as gently. He smirked at the blond...

”Just as I thought...you’re light as a feather.”

His hands were still on his waist, as he stroked his thumbs across his abs. Yuri then slowly slid his arms down to his biceps, gently pulling Bek towards him. He could feel his muscles under his warm skin. Bek slowly slid his hands around to his back, still under his shirt. His skin was so very soft, almost like silk. Bek wanted to slide his hands all the way up his back, making him moan his name. Yuri bit his lip as he slightly arched his back. They still gazed into each other’s eyes while holding each other. Yuri thought about standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, but just then a group of kids walked past, laughing and talking loudly. The two men slowly released each other...

_Damnit!_

Bek gestured they walk down the other side, so Yuri followed. As they walked, they talked..

”Hey, Bek. Do you remember when we stayed up late that one night on FaceTime comparing scars?”

Otabek walked in silence for a second or two, then he remembered.

”Oh yeah...It was almost a game of strip poker...if I remember.”

Bek recalled that night. Of course he remembered...that was the night he fell for Yuri....hard. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him since then. Thoughts of him will filter in when he least expects it. The most recent...was last night. After seeing him for the first time in such a long time... He ended up having a wet dream about him...waking up with his hand around his cock, after just cumming to an image of Yuri...laying beneath him, moaning and panting. 

Bek mentally shook his head. 

The conversation on FaceTime started when Yuri asked about a scar on his neck...so Bek had to remove his shirt to show him. Then Yuri said he could do one better, and removed his shirt. There was a scar on his shoulder from Potya. Then it escalated from there. In the end, Yuri was in his tank and boxers, and Bek was only in his boxers. 

Yuri smiled as they continued walking towards the motorcycle. He gestured for Bek to continue...

”Soo...do you have any new scars?”

”Yeah...but I can’t strip here.”

Both men laughed, as they made their way through the parking lot. 

“Well...where’s the scar...and how did you get it?”

Otabek pointed to his inner thigh.

”Right here..got into an accident. Landed on the hood of a car...glass got me. Just missed my femoral artery..”

”Ouch...”

Bek laughed gently..

”Yeah...that’s what I said.”

Bek gestured for Yuri to continue talking..

”How about you?...any new scars?”

Yuri pulled up the front of shirt...slightly. He then pulled down the right side of the waistband on his jeans. A small pink scar was there on the lower right side.

”Appendicitis....about six months ago.”

”Oh right...you told me that. Can’t believe I forgot! Does it still hurt?”

”No, I feel fine. Here give me your hand.”

Yuri took Bek’s hand, and ran his fingers across the small scar. Bek looked in his emerald green eyes, as he softly rubbed it. Making Yuri’s breath hitch. Bek then whispered...

”You feel fine to me.”

”Do I?”

”Mmhhmm...”

Yuri felt breathless, as Bek reached his other hand near the blond’s ass. Both men breathed heavily, as they stood even closer, Bek still rubbing his scar. Just then, they heard some kids screaming, as they played a game of tag. Bek released the blond, and both men continued walking.

They stopped next to the Harley, and Bek looked at Yuri..He looked back at him, for a few seconds...Yuri smiled.

”What?..”

“You hungry?”

Yuri grabbed his stomach..making a face.

”I’m starving!...hey I know of a place that has a private room..Yuuri and the old man might be there though.”

”It’s fine, let’s go.”

Otabek sat on the motorcycle, again giving Yuri his hand as he climbed on. As the blond put his helmet on, Bek grabbed the back of his knees, pulling him forward a bit.

”You should sit closer to me, the air is cooler now.”

”Ok.”

_That doesn’t mean anything...he’s just looking out for you...right?_

Yuri scooted closer, just as he started the motorcycle. The blond then put his hands on Bek’s waist. He grabbed Yuri’s hands, wrapping them around. Yuri had to scoot even closer to him to do this. Bek then put his helmet on. And they were off. 

Upon arriving, Bek parked the Harley, and helped Yuri down. He stored their helmets in the saddle bag once again. He let Yuri lead the way. Plus....the view was better from back here. 

_Is he shaking that ass on purpose?_

When they walked into the restaurant..the hostess beamed when she saw Yuri.

”Mr. Plisetsky!...Good evening. Mr. Nikifirov, and Mr. Katsuki are already here, would you care to join them?”

”Yes, we would, Thank you.”

”My pleasure! Please follow me!”

The restaurant was called _The Ice Dragon._ There was a white dragon painted on the sign. Upon entering, Otabek soon realized why it was called that. In the center of the restaurant, was a large crystal sculpture of the same dragon. The decor was very elegant. Canvas paintings of dragons, and cherry blossom trees, adorned the walls. There were also small sprigs of cherry blossoms neatly placed in small crystal vases on every table. The servers wore black pants, white long sleeve collared shirts, and black ties. 

Otabek and Yuri followed the hostess to a private room just past a small fountain. As they walked, Bek’s hand had found its way to Yuri’s lower back. When they entered, Victor and Yuuri were already sitting at the table. Victor had his hand on Yuuri’s thigh whispering in his ear. The Japanese man was blushing and giggling. Victor looked up, then both men stood.

”Otabek!...Yuri!...Join us!”

All four men greeted each other, and took their seats. The server walked in, and regarded Victor. He gestured for her to come closer, and so she did.

”Tell Valentina, the usual please.”

The server nodded, then left. Bek looked at Yuri..

”Do you come here often?”

Victor raised his glass of wine..

”Every Saturday night, we meet up for dinner!”

Otabek smiled, then nodded. Moments later, a tall woman walked into the room. She had jet black hair, that was pulled into a braid...which cascaded down her back. She wore a white chef’s jacket, the name _Valentina_ was embroidered on the upper left.

”Mr. Nikifirov...thank you for joining us this evening. I hope you and your guests enjoy yourselves. Oh! Mr. Katsuki...Mr. Plisetsky...my apologies...thank you for joining us!”

She then nodded towards Otabek. She extended her hand, Bek shook it as she introduced herself.

”Good evening!...I am Head Chef Valentina Romanov.”

”Otabek Altin.”

”A pleasure Mr. Altin! I hope you enjoy your evening!”

She smiled brightly, nodded towards Victor, then left. A bit later, the four men heard some music playing. It was _Beautiful_ by Ed Sheeran. Victor stood, taking his fiancé’s hand. They walked over to an empty space in the room, and began slow dancing. Otabek and Yuri watched the two men for a bit. Bek then stood, offering his hand to the blond. Yuri looked up at him. 

”Dance with me?”

Yuri gently slid his hand into Bek’s. They both locked eyes, as they made their way to the ‘dance floor’. Otabek pulled Yuri close to him. He placed his hand on Yuri’s lower back, while holding the other to his chest. Yuri gazed up in his eyes, as they began swaying. Yuri then rested his head on Bek’s shoulder, relaxing into the embrace. Bek gently kissed the top of his head, deeply inhaling his scent. The blond could feel Bek’s breathing quicken. Yuri’s heart fluttered, as he looked into his eyes.

Victor and Yuuri witnessed this exchange. The tall Russian leaned next to his fiancé’s ear.

”Don’t they make a cute couple?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, then laid his head back down against Victor’s chest. Victor kissed his head softly. The Japanese man looked up in his eyes. Victor softly brushed his lips across Yuuri’s...they then kissed passionately.

Bek gazed at the pair of strikingly beautiful pair of emerald eyes staring back at him. He then whispered...softly...

“May I kiss you?”

Yuri’s eyes widened, as his breath hitched...he gently nodded. Otabek touched his chin, as he lowered his head. Yuri could feel his warm breath on his lips, as he slowly parted them...

_This is it!_

Otabek slid his hand from Yuri’s chin to his neck. He then entwined his fingers in his soft, golden blond hair. His breath quickened as he started to brush his own lips with Yuri’s.....and of course...the door opened and in walked the server. All four men stopped dancing, looked over at her. She bowed with an apologetic look on her face.

”Pardon the interruption, Mr. Nikifirov...Dinner will be served soon.”

Victor smiled, as he guided Yuuri back to the table.

”Wonderful!”

Otabek and Yuri were still embracing...gazing at each other. They stopped dancing, and just stood there. Bek smiled softly, and released Yuri’s hair. He ran his fingers through it, as it fell between them. The pair of emerald eyes never left Bek’s face. Then Otabek spoke softly...

”Maybe later?”

Yuri’s heart sank, but he nodded anyways.

”Ok.”

_Are they more than friends now?....._


End file.
